The Nightmare Chronicles: Am I awake?
by Arekusandoria
Summary: "Shut up." he said calmly as he tightened his grip on my throat. My vision grew blurry, and my breaths shrunk in number. It was useless to fight, after all, how could I win when I'm fighting myself? (T for...well, you'll just have to click and find out!)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N BACKSTORY TIME! Okay so I have a notebook filled with several different story scenes, some are future possible stories, some are random scenes that can or can't fit with the aforementioned stories. This one was not originally KH, but I loved the scene so much and it was not very likely going to be used for the original intent so THIS WAS BORN!**

**Disclaimer: Disney and Square Enix own KH, not this girl)**

Darkness. As far as the eye could see there was darkness. I couldn't see or hear anything, it was making me angry-no, it was driving me mad. Suddenly light flashed in front of my face so brightly my eyes slipped closed. When the light had almost completely faded I opened my eyes and saw...myself. Except it wasn't. This Sora had blonde hair and much lighter skin. His eyes were the same color as mine, yet somehow they were brighter-and they were darker at the same time.

His head snapped backwards as he started screaming as if he were in agonizing pain. I tried to move closer, to at least do _something_, but the darkness pulled me back with as much force as I was using. A wave of helplessness washed over me, all I could do was watch in horror as he writhed and twisted in blood-curdling agony. I felt each scream rip through my body, stealing bits of light and sanity from me and replace it with insanity and darkness until finally it was over, his head fell forward silently to prove it.

But the silence was short-lived, being replaced this time with evil, demonic laughter. He lifted his head slowly and revealed something shocking, his eyes were no longer blue like mine, but molten gold. His hair was changing too, straightening in some ways, shifting in the others until the style was a mirrored version of my own. The laughing ceased, only an evil smile remained as his hair made the strangest change yet, from root to tip-piece by piece, blonde was slowly drowned out and smothered by the darkest of black. He said something, I could tell by his smirk growing wider, but all I heard were my own thoughts. And they were all the same words, screaming in my mind,

'_He's the devil, and he's stolen my face.'_

Fear did not accurately describe my emotion. I couldn't even take a breath until finally, somewhere in my mind, a wall was broken and the tears of pure terror erupted out. The devil's smirk quickly dropped into a scowl,

"Stop crying." he hissed as thrust his arm out, cutting through the molasses the was the darkness, and laced his fingers tightly around my throat. I couldn't put up much of a struggle against him, I could barely even move, so I finally went to my last resort, an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

And that's how I woke up, with my own fingers locked tight around my throat. I could feel my memory of the dream slipping away slowly, leaving only one word behind,

Vanitas.

**(This is definetly my favorite thing I have posted on here yet. It wasn't as good as the original, but hey, this is still pretty good compared especially to some of my other stories...ANYWAYS, Reveiws and any type of advice is loved welcomed and encouraged, cookies are on the coffee table for anyone who reads this! AREKU OUT! P.s., if you are like some of the people I know, you're probably questioning my sanity right now. I am quite sane *eye twitch*)**


	2. What?

**(A/N: THERE IS A POINT TO THIS CHAPPY. You just don't know it yet :3. Each line break represents passing time)**

**Me no own KH**

* * *

_Why do I feel so...fuzzy?_

_My brain feels like mush, and I have no clue whats going on-except that there's...something in my arms. Something-warm. Familiar. _

_Something I love. _

* * *

_It's slowly getting clearer now. I'm definitely holding a person-a person I know. It's a girl, and there's something wrong with her. _

_I won't stop holding her. I must protect her._

* * *

_I still can't tell who this girl is yet, but she's hurt. There's no blood, and she's not making any sort of strange sound, but I just know that she's hurt. A gut feeling, or instinct maybe, tells me so._

* * *

_I still can't see her very well, but I can see her dress-and because of that, I can see her wound. On her chest there is a gaping hole where her heart was-and yes, the whole was shaped like a heart. The lines were-off. Strange indents were poking into skin that wasn't marked asdide from that. It was almost as if she were cut by a-_

_Keyblade._

_Wait..._

"K-Kairi?"

**(A/N: Like I said, not a pointless nightmare! Trust me. Please Favorite/Follow/Review! If you want too that is...)**


	3. Tell me

**(A/N: Don't kill me please! I have a bad memory and forgot my passw-HEY QUIT SCROLLING PAST MY AUTHORS NOTE!)**

**Sora: Areku...why do you torture me so much?**

* * *

_Sora..._

_Sora..._

_SORA WAKE UP!_

My whole body jumped forward as my brain was pulled away from sleep, "R-Riku...why'd you wake me up?" I asked him, yawning and stretching loudly.

"You were screaming again." He replied, reaching out to help me up, "Was it another one of those dreams?"

I tapped my throat with my fingertips gently, just now realizing how raw it had become from another terrible, scream-filled night. "Yeah...I was in the clearing in front of some old mansion... I couldn't move, or talk or anything! But I somehow made my way into this chamber, like the one where I was sent to sleep, but it wasn't me in there...it was you, and Kairi, and Goofy and Donald and everyone! Then the building started shaking huge chunks of the ceiling fell and...c-crushed everyone... and I couldn't do anything to save you guys..." I reached up and wiped away the tears I didn't know were falling.

Riku slowly stepped forward and pulled me into a comforting embrace, where I silently shed what remained of my tears. He said nothing, just stood there until I couldn't cry anymore before kindly letting go and placing a large hand on my thin shoulder, "Sora,"was all he needed to say. I knew the rest, whether I liked it or not I knew it.

We're not staying home tomorrow.

* * *

**(Another A/N: THAT IS NOT SORIKU YOU CRAZY FANGIRLS)**


	4. Changes

**(A/N: Hey guys...I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages. Life has kicked me in the butt a lot and I simply forgot...anyways...))**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KH**

(Riku)

_ "He's been...quiet lately..." _I thought as I stood hidden behind tall grass, watching Sora trace circles in the sand. _"Distant too...like he's never even with us in his mind, far off." _Something was wrong. Over time since these nightmares of his had begun, his eyes have grown more and more dull, as if he had lost all of his light. His cheer was fading, like there was a force preventing him from having happiness. When he did speak, his words were few and dull...non Sora-like. Whenever words do reach my ears from his lips, my darkness activates for a moment, I can very faintly feel a dark presence near him, but not coming from him.

_"Or...am I overreacting? Now that I think on it, he hasn't slept a full night in almost a month...he has to be exhausted..." _I thought to myself, repeating the same routine words I have heard from my mind many times, but my heart just could not accept it. I said this many times until I was able to look at him again, and I saw it. An untrained eye or stranger to Sora would have dismissed this as a trick to the eye or not have even seen it at all, even Kairi would have missed it. But I didn't.

The tip of one of the many spiked pieces of Sora's warm, chestnut colored hair, had turned midnight black.

(Sora)

I was alone on our island, walking in circles like I was searching for a treasure or something...but I didn't know what. Yet I could not stop searching...until out of the corner of my right eye I saw motion amidst the darkness. But when I turned, it was gone with no trace of ever being there. When I turned away again to resume my search I felt a hand grab a lock of my hair and pull hard.

_"Give it back..."_ A male voice, deep and demonic, whispered beneath the mask he wore.

"G-G-Give what back?" I asked him with a stutter and a tone of pain from my hair being so harshly pulled. The male swiftly kicked my feet out from under me, but held me up somewhat by the lock of hair he held.

_"Don't play stupid! Give it back!"_ He yelled in my face and jabbed a finger at my chest. I stood there dumb and unsure what to say to that, which angered him. He threw me down roughly and began to kick me with the force of a large animal. He kicked and kicked and kicked, until my entire body was too bruised and bloodied to move an inch or even call for help. He then ran a gloved fingertip down the right side of my collarbone, not stopping until it was right above my heart. Then he removed said glove and placed his newly bared hand over my heart. _"Today is the-"_

That's when I woke up at Riku's feet. I looked down at my body and oddly enough, my clothes were torn and bloody, bruises were also everywhere on my body though I couldn't remember why. It was...as if I had fought someone...and lost?! Yeah...right.

(Riku)

A few days after the incident with Sora's hair I found myself standing on the beach looking at the horizon while Sora slept, for once he seemed to be sleeping well. I thought back to the incident, recalling how not much long after the tip changed, the rest of that piece changed as well, leaving an entire streak of black to stick out terribly. As I thought, I was broken from my mind when I saw a beautiful girl with water-colored hair rose up from the waves. She slowly approached me, and before long she was directly in fron of me with a warm smile plastered on her face. I couldn't help but feel...I somehow knew her.

_"Excuse me, but are you Sora?" _She asked, her voice dripping with sweet candy. My eyes went wide, and it suddenly clicked.

_"I'm Aqua."_

**(A/N: I feel like its pretty good...getting fun now! Hopefully...)**

**By the way, go check out Roleplay by XphiaDP. I'm Axel in these Roleplays**


End file.
